strpwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorial: compiling
Compiling a map If you want to play the map you created in Star Trek Voyager Elite Force you need to compile it first. This is a very easy process. Compiling can take a long time on larger maps. The speed also depends on the quality. How to compile Steps: *Save your map if you haven't saved it already. Note: The name you use to save will also be the map name *Now click Bsp. Its next to Selection. *Now you can select in what way it should be compiled. If you don't know what to choose look at the next section of this tutorial *As soon as you clicked the selected way of compiling, you will see that a dos window will open with a lot of text. This isn't important to look at. *If there is an error like a leak, the compilation process will be aborted. If there are any problems, a window will pop up telling you what the problems are. Not all problems it shows are a real problem. Usually there is a map leak somewhere. *Now wait until the process finishes. *Your map can now be found in the same folder you saved it to. But now there will be a BSP version as well. A BSP version can be used in Elite Force. If you want to play the map you just compiled, you have to move the bsp file to the following folder: Star Trek Voyager Elite Force/BaseEF/maps/. The ways to compile After you clicked BSP, you will find a large list of possibilities. The first one is the lowest quality and the last one the highest. Most people use the last or the 1 but last for their final version. The other ways are usually used for testing. If you don't have light entities yet and you want to test it you should select one without "-light", If you do this then there will be light everywhere. PK3'ing After you compiled your map, you might want to create a PK3 file. A PK3 file is similar to a ZIP file with the following folders in it: *maps In this folder you put the bsp file(s). *textures In this folder you put new textures you made. Be sure not to put them into the textures folder but in a subfolder. This subfolder should have a unique name. Make sure the path to your texture is the same as the path you used in GTK. Otherwise the texture won't show up. *scripts ''Scripts are used for special textures. This is not a basic thing but an advanced thing. *models ''Put custom models in here. Don't put them in the models folder but in a subfolder. This subfolder should have a unique name. Make sure the path to your model is the same as the path you used in GTK. Otherwise the model won't show up. *sound Put custom sounds here. They should also be in a subfolder and the path to it should the same as used in GTK otherwise it won't work *levelshots Put a JPG image in here with the same name as your map. This will show up while your map loads.'' After you created the folders you needed put the things you need to put in there in there. After that you have to make it a PK3. Winrar can be used to do this. '''Steps: *Select all the folders that should be in the PK3. *Right click *Click "Add to archive" *Select zip *Now change the name from xxx.zip to xxx.PK3. *Click OK *Wait a moment *And then look at your new PK3 file You can now test it. Category:Tutorials